Sacrifices
by Raven D'Acanto
Summary: Just kinda a short thing that I've made. Only a few chapters. No real ending, either. Based off the mangaBasically about a girl who's a friend of Sai's from Roots. She's got some emotional issues and gets to know Team Kakashi. Spoiler Warning! T for lang
1. Roots

(A/N: Ok. So this is probably gonna be the only author's note till the end. So let's make it count, eh? I had this lil teeny idea, which I do a lot, and it was about Naruto. I usually don't type them out, just cuz. They usually don't have beginnings or ends, just kinda random-ness. So I did the best I could to make a coherent intro. I typed the whole thing out, it's probably only gonna be 4 chapters or something like that (haven't really divided up the chs yet). Dunno if it's good or interesting or nething like that. And a char I made up is just a tad bit random and not fully thought out. And, although I got my ideas from the manga, I hadn't been completely updated at the time, so a couple of chars aren't exactly updated yet ahem. Yes, this is from the manga. So those of u that are strictly anime people, this is probably a spoiler. And that was my spoiler warning, so there u go. I feel kinda bad for not sticking nething up for so long, so I hope y'all like this, cuz god knows when I'm gonna update again. ENJOY! And please RnR!)

Team Kakashi's training was interrupted by Danzaou. He ran frantically to the group, ignored Kakashi's questions, and went straight to Sai.

"We need you to come with us now," Danzaou said to Sai between gasps. "Our attribute is out of control and the others cannot restrain her. We need your expertise."

Sai nodded without question and followed Danzaou back the way he had come at a run. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura exchanged glances and followed at a distance. Something was up and they needed to know what. Danzaou could be doing something against Godaime Hokage again and they would need to know about it. They had been lucky at the time that Sai had not completely gone forth with his assignment, but Sai was apparently still associating himself with his former sensei, so they would need to look into it.

Danzaou brought the four to the entrance of the old Roots HQ and went in, Sai following first, then Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. They walked through the dark hallways. Slowly they began to hear shouts. Commanders giving orders, men screaming, and an inhuman growl reverberating off the wall. Sakura shivered slightly, but pushed herself on. Kakashi's brow furrowed in concentration as light shone into the dark hallway. They were approaching something. Naruto felt a strange sensation overcome him when they entered what appeared to be a battle field. Something was different about somebody, but who, he couldn't tell yet.

In the middle of the battle field was a girl who had silver hair with black highlights and blue eyes. She wore an all black outfit that was tight fitting and included gloves, mask, and shoes. All around her were ANBU ninjas that had all been members of Roots when it was still in operation. One ninja ran at the teenage girl, she flung out a hand that looked pointed at the end of each fingertip and struck him with inhuman strength. The man went flying and crumpled to the ground where he lay. Another threw thin wire strings at her, which wrapped around her tightly. She spun on her heel, grabbed the wire, and pulled the ninja to her. He let go quickly, not dumb enough to risk a close range attack.

Sai stepped into the battlefield and laid a scroll on the ground. He took out a paint brush and painted a few abstract swirls on the paper. The paint dried and he performed his jutsu. The black swirls came to life and shot at the girl. They wrapped around her feet and all the other ninjas backed off. She glared down at her bindings for a brief moment before swiping at them with her pointed gloves. Sai was already painting something else, something more detailed, and also much more abstract than the one before. The bindings broke from the girl's ankles and she turned and glared at Sai. She ran at him, a growl rising in her throat. Sai performed his jutsu and brought his painting to life just in time.

Black strings wrapped up the girl's legs and arms and pulled her to the ground. They wound around her back and secured her where she crouched. She tried to struggle against the bindings, but they didn't budge. She couldn't move her hands or feet or even her head. She growled a threat at Sai. He stood and walked up to her. She tried to resist as he kneeled next to her and placed a hand on her forehead. He pushed back the loose hair and stared at her through her mask. She stilled. A shudder went through her body. She no longer fought him. The strange growls faded and everything was silent.

Sai pulled off her mask and she looked up at him with weak eyes. She nodded and he silently released her jutsu. The black strands vanished and the girl sat where she was for a moment more before slowly flexing her arms and raising them so she could stare at her shaking hands. Sai stood and so did she.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Danzaou asked in a silky voice.

"Go to hell," the girl replied tersely.

"Tsukiko," Sai addressed the girl, "What happened?"

"That bastard thought he was going to teach is piece of shit ANBU team how to fight me with my 'true power' – like they would even last ten seconds – so he used some dumb jutsu that gave me a chakra overload and I lost control." She turned to face Sai. "Why are you here?"

"You were killing people," Sai answered in a quieter voice, "I was brought here to stop you."

Tsukiko chucked a little, "figures. I thought you were still on a mission."

Sai gave her a warm smile. "I got back a few days ago."

Tsukiko took in a sharp breath and she stared in awe at Sai.

"What is it?" Sai asked

"Who… who changed you?" she managed to ask in a whisper.

"My friends," Sai replied genuinely, gesturing back to Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi who still stood out of the battle field.

"Friends?" She lowered her gaze. "Oh."

"Time to get her back in her cage!" Danzaou roared to the ninjas. "Everybody clear the way for her guard."

"I don't need a damn guard," Tsukiko retorted angrily.

"Boss-man says differently," a burly man with a disgusting smile said, reaching down to take Tsukiko's arm.

"Don't touch me you piece of shit," Tsukiko demanded, pulling her arm from his grip and standing alone.

The guard only chuckled and followed Tsukiko across the fighting arena. "Such a feisty girl," the guard said, partly to himself and partly to Tsukiko. "You should really find a better way to let your anger out."

He placed his hand on the small of her back; a gesture that would have been nonchalant had she had any affections toward him. Sai grimaced to himself, knowing what lay ahead for the brash guard. Sakura silently fumed inside, _what a JERK!!_ Naruto tilted his head to the side, not really understanding the reaction that the other two had, but knowing that this girl was the reason for the strange feeling he had. Without breaking stride, Tsukiko took a step forward, spun on her heel, and punched him square in the jaw. He flew backwards, hitting the wall on the other side of the battle field just to the left of Sai.

Tsukiko glared back at him and said, "Never touch me!" Her teeth were slightly lengthened and pointy when she gave him a malevolent smile, but they vanished quickly as she turned again and stalked away from the battle field, leaving everybody in silence.


	2. Feelings

"Who is she?" Naruto asked Sai when the artist rejoined his teammates.

"Her name's Tsukiko," Sai said, looking at the door she had left through. "She's one of the best ninjas in Roots."

"But Roots is no longer in commission," Kakashi objected.

"True, but Danzaou still teaches students like they were in Roots. And Tsukiko's the best of them."

"I've never seen her in the village before," Sakura observed.

"That's because I do not allow her to go into public," Danzaou replied, approaching the team. "Information about Tsukiko is confidential. You are not to mention her to anybody."

"Does the Hokage know?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"She does," Danzaou replied indignantly.

"Then you won't mind me talking to her about it, of course."

"Of course I won't."

"Good," Kakashi turned to his team. "Time to finish our training for today."

The three teens followed Kakashi out of the Roots training ground. When they reached the place they usually practice at, Kakashi left them to train alone. He headed for the Hokage's office. He had to speak with Tsunade about this immediately.

* * *

"Yes, I was aware of Tsukiko," Tsunade answered calmly.

"She is incredibly strong," Kakashi pointed out seriously. "And with an amazing amount of chakra."

Tsunade nodded. "And a short temper. A lot like Naruto." She closed the subject by turning back to her paper work. Kakashi hesitated, but left after she said, "Dismissed." Kakashi gave a slight bow and went home. His teammates should be done training by now.

* * *

Sai left his teammates an hour after Kakashi did, saying he had business to take care of. Of course, Naruto didn't object; more alone time with Sakura. She seemed more worried about Sai than about Naruto's eagerness to be with her. Sai went back to the old Roots headquarters, ignoring the other ANBU ninjas and going down a maze of hallways. He reached a room with a warning, seal, and lock on its closed door. The warning was for newcomers who had lost their way and didn't know what lay beyond. The seal was so nothing inside got out of control, to keep chakra from building. The lock was to discourage both on the inside and out.

Sai unlocked the door and walking into the dark room. "Hello, Tsukiko."

"Sai," she replied calmly, not moving from the mat she sat on.

"I'm sorry for leaving earlier," he said as he sat next to her on the mat. "I'm apart of a team now. I have duties I must perform with them."

"Well, I'm happy that you can spend time with your friends, but I would prefer that you at least bother to see me." He may have feelings now, but that didn't mean she had to treat him any differently.

Sai frowned. "I understand that you're unhappy here, but you don't have to take your anger out on me."

Tsukiko laughed slightly to cover up her displeasure. "You're right, Sai. You are a different person now." She turned her icy blue gaze on him. "You have feelings to be hurt."

"I do," Sai replied, still frowning.

"Perhaps you shouldn't visit me anymore." Tsukiko stood and paced around the room like a caged animal. "After all, I don't like people weak enough for me to harm."

"You would prefer to have somebody who just doesn't care?" Sai retorted, staying where he sat.

Tsukiko spun on her heel and stared him down. "I would _prefer_ to have somebody who I can speak to as I like without worrying whether they'll break into tears or not! Humans are far too fragile creatures. You used to be strong; able to keep your own. Now you're just like the rest of them."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Isn't it obvious?!"

Sai stood, gave Tsukiko a slight bow, saying, "I'm sorry I have displeased you," and left.


	3. Meeting a Demon

The next day, Sai brought Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi back to the Roots arena. The field was cleared of ninjas and Sai left them to begin training there. Sai came back a few minutes later with Tsukiko beside him.

"Tsukiko," Sai said when the two of them reached his three teammates. "This is Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto." He turned to his teammates. "Guys, this is one of my closest friends, Tsukiko."

Tsukiko flattered for a moment, thrown off by how Sai had introduced her. But she gained herself quickly and inclined her head slightly.

"I was wondering," Sai continued. "If any of you would mind her training with us today."

Sakura looked quickly at Kakashi. Naruto didn't move, he just continued staring at Tsukiko. There was something different about her that he couldn't place. Kakashi considered it for a moment, then nodded.

"I don't see why no, just as long as she doesn't hurt us _too_ badly." Tsukiko sneered in reply. "Of course, with a fifth person training with us, she can serve as the opposition… if you don't mind, of course."

"It's nothing new," Tsukiko replied.

"Right then, everybody ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Just don't lose yourself," Sai whispered to Tsukiko before joining his team.

The four faced off against Tsukiko, about a yard away. Kakashi ordered that they only use hand to hand, no jutsus, then counted down from five. When he reached one, Sakura bound forward, in front of the others. Naruto bound to the right and Kakashi went to the left. Naruto and Kakashi were a few seconds from impact when Sakura reached Tsukiko. Sai stayed in the back, ready to catch Sakura.

Sakura's fist drew back and shot forward. Tsukiko mirrored the action. Their fists connected and the impact was visible. Right after the first impact, Tsukiko spread her fingers and the palm of her hand served as a second impact. Her fingers wrapped around Sakura's fist, so Tsukiko got non of the impact. Tsukiko released Sakura's fist and blood was visible through the medical nin's glove. Tsukiko hit Sakura in the gut and she flew backwards.

Once Sakura was clear, Naruto was on Tsukiko. She used his momentum to throw him behind her. Kakashi dodged Naruto and leapt forward to attack Tsukiko. She blocked his first string of attacks and managed to lay a punch on his cheek. Kakashi jumped back and sighed to himself. He would have to use _that_. He raised his forehead protector and opened his sharingan eye. Tsukiko grinned malevolently, this would be fun.

Sakura jumped to her feet to go back into the fight, but Sai held her arm determinedly. "This may be just a practice, but Tsukiko can do a lot of damage without killing. We need you strictly for healing. Like I said, she's the best in the program; better than Danzaou. I could restrain her, but this is just a fist fight. My binding technique can't be used."

Sakura nodded and kneeled to heal herself before moving to make sure Naruto was okay. Sai ran around the field until he was behind Tsukiko. She and Kakashi fell into a steady battle of blocking and hitting. Kakashi's Sharingan was activated, so Tsukiko's speed increased to compensate. Tsukiko gained the advantage when she caught Kakashi off balance and punched him in the eye. Kakashi grimaced and Tsukiko took her chance to swing her leg under Kakashi. He fell to the ground and before he could get up, she gave him a quick kick to the temple. He let out a cry of pain. Tsukiko picked him up and flung him across the room.

"Sakura!" Tsukiko called mockingly. "Fetch!"

Sakura had just finished checking on Naruto, and Kakashi was on the other side of the field. Sai attacked Tsukiko while her back was turned. He laid a punch on her back. She spun to have him and he punched her across the cheek. She moved her head to absorb the impact and hit Sai in the gut at the same time. Sai opened his mouth in shock; he had never been hit by her before. She punched his gut again and he coughed up a bit of blood. Tsukiko backhanded Sai and he flew back.

"You better hurry, Sakura," Tsukiko mocked. "You're falling behind. With so many weak teammates, you're going to have to get faster."

Sakura didn't reply, but Naruto did. He caught her off guard. His punch was stronger than it had been before. Tsukiko turned around and saw twenty Narutos instead of one. She hesitated a moment, not expecting to see so many. They took that moment to attack again. Tsukiko retaliated quickly. Within three minutes, all were gone by one. She laughed mockingly at him when he fell backwards. Naruto sat up and stared across at Tsukiko with rage.

Tsukiko watched in amazement was Naruto's chakra changed. He became more feral. He was changing. Tsukiko's jaw dropped slightly when she realized what was happening. He was a demon. He had the demon fox in him. He was the one. The reason she couldn't go outside.

Naruto rushed Tsukiko, but she didn't react as he had expected. She caught his arm and pushed him to the side. He stumbled slightly. Tsukiko turned her back on him and headed back to her room. Naruto yelled after her. She didn't react. She kept walking. Sai called her name. She ignored him. She left without a word. Nobody followed her. Not even Sai. He knew when was the right time to go after her and when wasn't. She was angry beyond reason. She could very well take off the head of anybody that annoyed her now. Sai would have to send somebody to clean her room in a few hours, after she finished trashing it. But the thing that bothered him the most was what had made her so mad. He never thought meeting Naruto would make her so upset. This would become a problem.


	4. Trust

Sakura went with Sai to check on Tsukiko after the sun set. She should be calmed down by now. Sakura wanted to go along so she could get to know Tsukiko. The girl seemed misunderstood because of her antisocial nature. Sai said Tsukiko had been very isolated as a child. All she had was Sai, after Sai's brother died. Sai's lack of feeling made him the perfect partner for the antisocial girl. Sakura wanted to give her a chance; get to know her a little.

Tsukiko's door was intimidating and got Sakura to think twice before entering. Sai gave her a comforting smile and opened the door. The room was dark and tidy. Tsukiko sat on the mat she slept on and looked stoically at the two.

"What do you want?" she asked in a bland voice.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay," Sakura said timidly.

"Just the two of you?" Tsukiko checked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sakura answered.

"The demon-boy wouldn't like it here," she answered, a touch of anger in her voice.

"How do you-"

"Did you eat yet?" Sai cut Sakura off. Tsukiko nodded. "Good. I just wanted to make sure they were taking care of you."

"Cause you're not here to take care of me yourself," Tsukiko said. It could be taken negatively, had she not given Sai a real smile. The first one Sakura had ever seen on her.

He smiled back. "I've been busy lately. But I've decided I'm going to keep an eye on you from now on."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Sai sat on the mat next to Tsukiko and Sakura sat across from them.

"So why did you come, Sakura?" Tsukiko asked, her voice still light.

"I want to get to know you better," Sakura replied.

"You haven't had enough of me yet?"

"I've only seen you fight."

"So you want to know if I'm as much of a savage out of battle."

"Not a savage… just a fierce fighter."

Tsukiko laughed sharply. "You try too hard. Or do you really have no spine."

"I'm just trying to be nice."

"But why? I don't understand."

"There are people who want to be nice; who are just nice by nature."

"Well, the, you're the first one I've met. Everybody does something because they expect to get something in return. So what do you want?"

"I want to get to know you. All I want is your friendship."

When Tsukiko looked into Sakura's eyes, she realized the healing ninja was telling the truth. She was being completely honest. She wanted to be Tsukiko's friend. The impact of her words hit Tsukiko like a wave. From that day on, she had two friends. Two people that actually cared about her. It was mind blowing. It took her a few minutes to comprehend it all. Then the three of them fell into easy conversation. Just like three friends would.

* * *

Months passed. Tsukiko trained with Kakashi's team every day. She and Sakura became friends. Sai spent more time with Tsukiko, and she even began to like Kakashi and his quirky nature. But she avoided Naruto. She only talked with him to fight with him. They never got along. She hated him. How dare he? It was all his fault.

Team Kakashi was sent on another mission, the result was horrible. Kakashi came back with a splint on his arm. Naruto came back unconscious. Sakura came back drained of energy. Sai didn't come back. The sound ninjas stole him in combat. He was gone. A rescue team was sent to retrieve him. Their heads were found at the gate four mornings after they left.

Sakura went to tell Tsukiko with a lump in her throat. How would the feisty girl react? When she told her, Tsukiko _didn't_ react. She stood stalk still. The two of them stood in the hallway across from her room. Neither moved. A ninja passed them and Tsukiko threw her arm out. A string of chakra flew from her finger at it struck the ninja through the heart. Then she told Sakura to leave. She wasn't very good at holding in her anger.

* * *

Tsunade searched for anew partner for team Kakashi as the three remaining members prepared to send them on a rescue mission. Tsukiko went to Tsunade when she heard of the search for a partner. Tsunade was shocked to see her because she wasn't supposed to leave the old Roots HQ. The girl promised she posed no threat to Konoha. She only wanted to get Sai back. Tsunade agreed, against the advise of everybody, and sent team Kakashi, with Tsukiko, to get Sai back. The four left within an hour and headed for the last place they had seen Sai.

Surprisingly enough, Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto waited for the team. Tsukiko talked to Kakashi and they agreed that Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto would be backup if Tsukiko needed it. They would remain hidden and only show themselves if a fight broke out.

"Where's Sai?" Tsukiko demanded, Ignoring Kabuto and Sasuke and addressing Orochimaru. She had been educated about the world while trapped in her room. She knew a lot, and learned details through letters she got in secret from informers.

"Why should I tell you?" Orochimaru answered slyly.

"Because you wouldn't want to tip your hand to Konoha too soon. You know what I am; you know what I can do."

Orochimaru laughed lightly. "You're on top of things, girl. You want to know where your little friend is? We don't have him."

"Who does?"

"The Akatsuki."

"What?"

"They took him under my nose, while my ninjas were transporting him to our base. I'll admit it."

"Thank you," She turned to leave.

"You believe him?!" Naruto demanded from behind a bush.

"Orochimaru does not lie," Tsukiko said without hesitation.

"You trust this guy?"

"I don't trust him, but I do know that he doesn't lie."

"Prove it!"

"Has he ever lied to you?" Naruto fell silent, trying to think of a time. "Have you _ever_ heard him lie?" Nobody answered. "Thank you, Orochimaru." Orochimaru nodded in reply and Tsukiko turned her back on him and left. Team Kakashi followed. Tsukiko dug into her knowledge of the wolf. The Akatsuki. Yes. She would be able to find them. She was determined. She would get Sai back. Next stop: The Akatsuki headquarters.


	5. The Ultimate Sacrifice

"This is the Akatsuki headquarters?" Naruto asked skeptically.

Tsukiko only nodded. She approached the rock wall, raised one fist, and slammed it against the wall. The wall shuddered, but nothing happened. She backed up, pacing back and forth impatiently. A person slowly rose from the ground. Tsukiko spun on her heels and fell to one knee, bowing her head to the powerful man.

"Zetsu. You have Sai, correct?" she said calmly.

"We do," Zetsu replied silkily.

Tsukiko rose to her feet again. "Let me in so I can retrieve him."

"No."

"What purpose is he to you?"

"That is for only us to know."

"But I have something that you want!"

"And what might that be?"

Tsukiko moved slightly to the side and pointed a bold finger to Naruto. "Him."

Kakashi rushed forward and grabbed Tsukiko's arm. "You are not in charge of this team and you are not to negotiate other members of this team for one traitorous kid!"

"Do _not_ assume that you can tell me what to do," Tsukiko hissed back. She yanked her arm from Kakashi's grip to see Zetsu sinking back into the ground. "Where are you going?!" She demanded.

"You have wasted my time."

"Don't you want the demon fox??"

"He is not fully awakened. He is of no use to me."

"Then cage him up and beat him until he's awakened. Do whatever you like!"

"No."

"Wait! I have something else that may interest you." Tsukiko said desperately. Zetsu stopped with a sigh and looked at her with tired eyes, waiting for her to elaborate. "Me."

She took a step away from him and felt the transformation come. Her nails lengthened into claws, her teeth became razor sharp, her vision increased and her eyes turned to slits. A low growl rose in her throat and the form of a wolf with five tails formed over her body. Zetsu paused for a moment, contemplating the offer.

He finally shook his head and said, "Not good enough." Then he was gone.

"You don't want me?!" Tsukiko demanded with a growl. "You don't want the two demons being offered at your entrance?!"

"You're a Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

Tsukiko pulled the demon back into her self and turned to face him. "Yes," she replied shortly. "But apparently they don't want me." She spun back to face the rock wall. "You don't want me, Rei?? You don't want the two demons waiting outside for you! All I ask is one being! You can't even give me _that_ for us?!" There was no reply. She dug into her knowledge of the infamous Akatsuki. "Itachi!! I know where your brother is!" she yelled, her three teammates tensed suddenly. "I can get him for you! I can bring him to you! I can _kill_ him for you!!" There was no reply. Sakura reached out noiselessly, remembering the friend she had considered Tsukiko. Tsukiko turned to face her and turned back to the rock wall suddenly. "Deidara! I have one of the best medical nins alive with me! She was taught by Godaime Hokage! If anybody can get you your arm back, it's her! I'll give you her for Sai!" No reply. "Kakuzu! I have money! I'll give it all to you! Just for the boy!" Nothing. She was running out of ideas. Then she remembered something she had heard. Only a rumor. But it was worth a shot. "Tobi!" She now addressed the newest member. "I have somebody here with me! Hatake Kakashi! He's right here! Don't you want to see him again?!"

"What?" Kakashi answered suddenly, tense. He was at a loss now.

"I have him here with me! Don't you want to see him again? Don't you want to see again?!" There was a slight movement behind the wall, barely noticeable. "I have him here! I can give you your sight back! We have a skilled medical nin, too! Do you want Kakashi?! Do you want your sight?!"

Her cries faded into the rock wall. All was silent. Then Tobi came out. He was silent, watching them all warily. Tsukiko quickly walked up to Tobi. Kakashi didn't move.

"He's here," Tsukiko said soothingly. "See?" She pointed behind her.

He didn't seem to look Kakashi's way. "Yes."

"I can give you your sight back, Tobi." She gripped one of his hands and looked eagerly into his face. "Your true sight. Do you want it?"

He seemed to search her face briefly before replying, "…Yes."

"Get me Sai. Then I'll get you your sight. Alright?"

"…Yes."

"Good boy." She released his hand and Tobi went back into the wall.

Tsukiko only hesitated a second more, and then spun quickly, performing a jutsu at the same time, and sending five vines from her hands toward Kakashi. The Copy Ninja saw it coming and jumped out of the way. Tsukiko jumped after him. She was faster than him, and only took a second to grab onto him and fling him toward the rock wall with her inhuman strength. She jumped after him and rammed him into the wall before he actually hit it. The impact was fierce. He was momentarily knocked out.

Naruto's yell reached Tsukiko's ears before he did. She spun to her right and braced herself for the impact. His two fists were raised, she raised her hands as well and caught him right on. The impact of their blows reverberated and instantly both were in their semi demon forms.

Tsukiko gave him a toothy grin and said in a liquid voice, "I'd always wondered which of us was stronger… the loved demon or the hidden demon."

Naruto tried to yank himself away, but Tsukiko pulled him closer and threw her foot out at him, hitting him square in the chest and letting go of him at the same time, sending him flying backwards. Tsukiko jumped after him and landed a series of blows on him. Naruto cried out in pain and his demon form grew two more tails. Three. Her malevolent grin grew. She attacked, but he blocked. Their movements were no longer distinguishable by the human eye as they laid blow upon blow on the other. Tsukiko sent her claws through his shoulder, he yelped, but the wound healed quickly as one of his claws sliced into her gut. She also healed and hit him again.

She finally pinned him, giving him another wide grin. "Say good bye fox-boy."

Sakura came running at Tsukiko. She let out a sharp laugh. To think that girl could even consider beating her. Tsukiko backhanded Sakura and sent her flying. Naruto was out cold. Sakura lay in a lump shaking. Tsukiko turned her wicked gaze upon Kakashi, who was slowly reviving. She sauntered over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He tried to struggle, but found he couldn't. She dragged him back over to the rock wall and tossed him at it carelessly.

"C'mon Tobi. You want your true sight back, don't you?" she called in a feral voice. "I have him! Now bring me Sai!"

(A/N: yes. This is where I stopped. Like I said before, no real endings. But u have to admit, if I had ended it, I would have made quite a few new enemies. (specially my friend, Silver. Her fave's Kakashi) So. Yes. I hope u enjoyed it, and I hope I didn't have too terribly many spelling errors and such. As before, please RnR)


End file.
